


Cotton Candy

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Awan merah jambu serupa Cotton Candy, tahukah kau kemungkinan di balik itu? Keajaiban berupa hujan semanis madu ...---------





	Cotton Candy

Draco menatap sayu ke luar jendela, kepada awan yang saling tuntun satu sama lain.

Sepertinya menyenangkan; awan yang melayang seolah tanpa beban itu, membuatnya berharap mampu melambung tinggi dan tak kembali.

Melayari sungai langit dalam keabadian.

Awan merah jambu menutupi pandangannya. Tadinya ia kira begitu. Ia berharap begitu.

Awan merah jambu seperti Cotton Candy, tahukah kau kemungkinan apa di balik itu? Keajaiban berupa hujan yang semanis madu.

Draco mengangkat wajah.

Dengan pandangan menerawang ia mengulurkan tangan, menerima setangkai Cotton Candy yang ditawarkan seseorang; Orang Asing berwajah lembut dengan mata sebiru langit musim panas.

***

Hari-hari berikutnya seperti Merry Go Round. Monoton, begitu-begitu saja, namun anehnya agak menenangkan.

Dunia Draco yang sebelumnya tegang, diburu-buru, menekan hingga terasa menyesakkan, mendadak berubah damai.

Pertanda apa ini?

Draco tidak tahu.

Ia hanya tahu, setiap kali Orang Asing dengan tatapan hangat itu muncul, warna-warni lembut melukis dunianya yang abu-abu.

Cotton Candy. Pernak-pernik vintage dan turquoise. Lalu mawar merah jambu.

***

Siang meredup di taman ria, kala itu.

Dalam keramaian yang penuh sesak dengan hiruk pikuk suara yang bercampur baur; dari derak desing tiap wahana, music box yang berdenting otomatis dan sendu diselingi accordion yang cuma sayup-sayup sampai, jerit pekik dan derai tawa pengunjung, hingga panggilan merayu dari para pedagang, dua insan melangkah berdampingan.

Suasana berbeda melingkupi mereka. Membuat penampakan yang tersendiri, seolah secara ajaib keduanya memisahkan diri namun tetap menapak di dunia.

Wangi yang manis terbawa angin. Harapan menyusup, diam-diam menyemai benih di dalam hati.

"Tahukah kau mengapa aku menyukai Cotton Candy, Monsieur?" Logat Perancis yang kental menyapa telinga Draco ketika Orang Asing itu bicara. Ia tertawa, karena tahu betul logat itu dibuat-buat untuk menghiburnya.

"Aku bukan cenayang, Mademoiselle. Mana kutahu isi hatimu," jawab Draco, dalam aksen Perancis yang lebih halus dan sempurna, berusaha terlihat anggun dan beradab saat memamah Cotton Candy pemberian Si Orang Asing -yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya itu- walau jadinya malah sebaliknya.

Si Orang Asing tergelak melihat wajah Draco yang lengket oleh serabut gula kapas.

Saat sadar, Draco merona malu. Namun kemudian ia ikut pula tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Tawa Si Orang Asing begitu hidup dan gembira. Jenis tawa yang akan membuatmu ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Karena, Monsieur," kata Si Orang Asing sembari mengulurkan sehelai saputangan, yang diterima Draco dengan senang hati. "Cotton Candy seperti awan. Mengasyikkan bukan, bisa menelan awan?"

Draco yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya terkekeh. "Yang benar saja!" tukasnya geli.

Si Orang Asing balas tertawa.

"Kau tahu, sebagaimana aku berharap Cotton Candy adalah Awan, akupun berharap Awan adalah Cotton Candy. Bisa kau bayangkan, Monsieur? Dunia yang pahit ini akan menerima hujan yang manis seperti madu ..."

Angin menderu, membawa ribuan dedaunan dan kelopak bunga terbang memenuhi atmosfer. Menghujani Draco dengan warna-warna. Meniupkan sebuah perasaan baru yang menggetarkan hatinya.

Dunianya takkan pernah sama lagi. Dirinya takkan seperti yang dulu lagi.

"Luna ..."

Cinta, kini bermekaran memenuhi kalbu.


End file.
